


Pillow Thief

by alotofmillion



Category: Glee
Genre: Blaine only mentioned, Candy cane fluff, F/M, Ficlet, M/M, One Shot, adorable!Klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6330901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alotofmillion/pseuds/alotofmillion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the prompt: "Kurt complaining because Blaine is a sheet/pillow hog."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Thief

**Author's Note:**

> A pure candy cane fluff piece that was expanded on via a Tumblr prompt. I wrote it in five minutes, and it won't end any world wars, but tell me what you think!
> 
> Bear in mind that this was written before (A) the death of Cory (hence the reference) and (B) the sad divorce of Helena Bonham Carter and Tim Burton. Just to keep you in the know.

"So the live-in boyfriend situation has been pretty great, if you ignore the fact that I've beat Blaine over the head with my pillow twice this week."

"Trouble in paradise already?" Rachel asked pointedly over her coffee.

"No, it's just Blaine. He's a pillow thief. And I don't surrender easily."

Rachel giggled into her cup, to watch Kurt swatted at her from across the table. "Rachel Berry, it isn't funny! I've woken up with a stiff neck every day this week."

"Oh boo-hoo, Mr. I Can't Wait to Share 400 Precious Square Feet With My Cute Boyfriend. You had to have known about Blaine's sleeping tendencies before you moved in with him. Hadn't you guys spent a night together before?"

"Well, yeah. But he's gotten way more relaxed about everything, like leaving his socks at the foot of the bed when he slips them off during the night."

Rachel grimaced in sympathy.

"Well, love is a battlefield. You wouldn't believe half the things Finn does that get on my last nerve."

"Ugh, I lived with the brute, so you don't have to tell me." Kurt sipped from his mocha, letting out a sigh into the crisp October breeze. "Really though, I'm tempted to haul Blaine back to his old dorm and check this whole experience off as a good effort. We can live in adjoining houses our entire lives, kind of like Tim Burton and Helena Bonham Carter."

"Or just buy more pillows," Rachel offered.

Kurt paused momentarily.

"Or just buy more pillows."


End file.
